


MK/HK (OC): FIGHT!!

by Applesweets10



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, For Me, For a Friend, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesweets10/pseuds/Applesweets10
Summary: (A Project I made for friends on Tumblr)When a Tyrant started to target a bug-themed Realm, its most powerful champions must be ready to fight to save their home.((Warning: this is...FILL with OCs from Tumblr, soo...if you don't like that...I am sorry)





	1. Prologue: A Shift

**Author's Note:**

> ((All characters belong to their respective owners
> 
> All HK OCs belong to:  
@gremlin-vessel @mossy-vessel @A3iou @paranormalmidnightparadox @celestial-requiem @trojaex @softly--speaking @very-very-dizzy @google-crohns @trackinghallownest @ask-leafwing-ribbon-arya @pafiece
> 
> ((THX YOU GUYS FOR LETTING ME DO THIS!!

_Something was wrong._  
  
_ Something was always wrong in the "Eternal Kingdom"._  
  
_ There was a disturbance...every Higher Being can feel it...a...shift, as they say._  
  
_ Something is coming...and it's coming...for this Realm..._

* * *

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the lush tunnels known as Greenpath.  
  
The laughter seem to originated from a small area, where a...group of bugs were seated.  
This group was unique, ranging from a butterfly, to a spider.  
  
Yes, this group is unique, and have experienced much together.  
  
Some came from outside, others born and raised, soem even coming from beyong the mortal realm!!  
  
But all of that doesn't matter, what matters is that they have survived and learned to live a life in this old fading Kingdom, despite the odds stacked against them.  
  
For now, today isn't about surviving, its about relaxing.  
  
Two creatures, a young spider (Bobbin) and a vessel (Corvid) (a term used that relates to...an unsavory past of this place) were cheering and playing tag.  
  
The others were not as enthusiastic, as they seem to enjoy drinking tea, and tasting sweet berry treats one of them had made.  
  
"This is nice..." Said a female voice (Rosalina) coming from a veiled bug with a blue dress.  
  
"Yeah it is!!" Said another vessel (Yll), two hands on their chin, lying on the ground.  
  
"**You did great, my daughter!! These cookies are to DIE for!!**" An echo-y female voice from next to the veiled bug (Seer) said, as it came from a being that looks the most human out of all of them.  
  
"Aww, thanks mom!" The woman nodded her head, and sipped a cup of water.  
  
"Ugh...WILL THOSE TWO KEEP IT DOWN?!" A warrior clad vessel (Scratch) shouted at the 2 loud ones in the back.  
  
"NOPE!!" They shouted, continuing the tag.  
  
Yeah...today is a great day...  
  
Then...the black human like creature starts to shiver.  
  
"Huh? Seer?" Asked a green and orange moth (Ivy) next to her, as their face was neutral...  
  
**"N...no...nononono!!**" The "Seer" screamed, as she turned into black smoke and faded away, righ in front of everyone.  
  
There was a moment of silence...  
  
"W...what just...happened?" The butterfly (Leafwing) asked in concern.  
  
"...I think we should..." The lady didn't get to answer. Because the black figure popped back in, grasped her shoulder.  
  
"**GET EVERYONE TO THE HOUSE NOW!!**" She shouted in her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fading old town, a figure was munching on the head of a beetle.  
They were not impressed...  
  
If this is what this Realm has to offer...?

_The invasion will be easy..._


	2. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beginning

"Mom! Mom! Calm down!!" Rosalina tried to soothe the Seer, but its not going well.  
  
"**DAUGHTER! I CAN'T BE CALM!! THEY'RE HERE!!**" She screamed, seemingly in distress.  
  
"What?! What's here?!" A tall vessel with hug scars on his face (Habit) said, nail drawn and ready to fight.  
  
"**JUST GO DOWN TO THE HOUSE NOW!!**" She screamed once more. "**DO NOT LEAVE UNTIL I SAY SO!! AND NO MATTER WHAT!! DO NOT GO TO DIRTHMOUTH!!"** The Seer then disappeared again.  
  
A pink moth with a metal arm (Liche) is already packing up the picnic blanket, much to the dismay of a few others who wanted to eat more cookies.  
  
The Seer is never this panicky, so this must be serious.  
  
"Alright, everyone. Go to the Anicent Basin, get to my home. Stay there until I or my mom said its safe." Rosalina commanded, and most nodded.  
  
Some, like a red pill bug (Lorelyn), had doubts. She just had a bad feeling, and if its Dirthmouth...then she has to go up there. If her family is in danger...  
  
Ivy had the same plan, though their motivation was curiosity. What has gotten the Seer in such a pannicked state? They want to know.  
  
"Sorry Goliath, you can't fit in my house, so you gotta hide." Rosa apologized to the giant mossy green cloaked vessel (Goliath), who nodded and crawled away to hide.  
  
Everyone started to make their way towards down below.  
  
But 2 snuck off, despite the Seer's orders, up to Dirthmouth.

* * *

The figure hissed as they threw the head away and stood up. Right when 2 other figures started to arrive, both obscured by shadow.  
  
"Did you find anyone?" One asked, in a raspy voice.  
  
"No, all I found are thesssse pathetic inssssectssss." The murderer gestured to the bodies they left behind.  
  
"Are you sure there's no one?" The other figure said, with a slightly muffled voice.  
  
"No, the entire area isss cleared." Another reply "This realm isss so dead, it issss pathetic."  
  
"Then the Emperor will be pleased." the raspy voice one said.  
  
While the three were talking, Lorelyn and Ivy had made it to Dirthmouth.  
  
And saw the gruesome sight...  
  
Elderbug...Sly...Iselda...Cornifer...Bretta...  
  
Or, whatever is left of them, sprawled all over the street. In pools of green liquid that reminded them of an acid lake.  
  
Lorelyn felt rage boiling in her shell. And once her eyes set on the three figures in the distance, she couldn't take it.  
  
These...bugs must be responsible, they...harmed...no _KILLED_ them all...  
  
_They.will.**PAY!!**_

She launched herself at the middle figure, but then she saw a bright flash, heard a loud "_BANG!!_", and felt a sharp pain enter her right shoulder. 

  
She lost her momentum and landed on the ground, clutching her shoulder in pain. It felt like she was stabbed, but no blade was present to pierce her.  
  
"I guessssss I misssscalculated..."The figure walked into the lampost's light, and she gasped at the sight.  
  
The...creature in front of her was like no bug she has seen before. The parts of their shell that was visible were green, with a small tile pattern. They were covered in a strange armor that was both metal and another material she can't recognized, coinciding with grren fabric here and there. Their eyes were a bright yellow, more yellow than Ivy's victims when they were still sorta evil.  
  
Needless to say, both bugs were shocked.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" The creature asked, and Lorelyn can see something pink sticking out of the thing's mouth for a brief second.  
  
"W...we..." She stammered for a few seconds, before her anger set in again "WHY SHOULD WE ANSWER TO YOU?! YOU KILLED THESE INNOCENT BUGS!!!" She shouted, as soul starts to patch up her injured shoulder.  
  
"So that isss why..." the creature glared, then makes a hand gesture.  
  
Another creature stepped into the light, this one had a massive mouth filled with teeth. They seem to be wearing the same material as the green one, except the cloth was red.  
  
"I will take the green one, you take the small one" The other creature growled, as from its hands two razor sharp blades just sprouted from their arms.  
  
Ivy hissed, as vines started growing around them. "You want to fight me?! Then you will regret it!!"

The bladed creature let out an animalistic roar then lunged at the Poison Moth.  
  
Leaving Lorelyn alone with the green creatures.  
  
"If you don't move, I will make your death sssswift and quick..." It takes a step closer, just as Lorelyn got up.  
  
"What...are...you...?" She asked, clutching her nail to the point it hurts.  
  
"I am Reptile...and I sssspeak for our Emperor that this realm issss ourssss" It said, before kicking her.  
  
But she jumped up and uppercut the thing in the face.  
  
Reptile stumbled back, clutching his jaw.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about, "Reptile"!! But if you think I will go down easily, then you are dead wrong!!" She shouted, and charged at them.  
  
"So be it..." the creature hissed and attempted to swing at her.  
  
But she was so fast, it was hard to land a hit.  
  
Uppercuts, nail slashes, kicks and all the works, Lorelyn was constantly on the move and not holding back.  
  
But the creature, while taking hits, was not going down. It just stood there taking every hit.  
  
Lorelyn soon got tired, and landed, breathing heavily.  
  
"My turn..." Reptile picked her up with just one hand and punched her in the chest.  
  
She was sent flying a few feet through the air, and landing with a sickening "_CRUNCH!!_"  
  
She ccould feel something cracking, and bile rising in her mouth.  
  
"You are jusssst like the resssst...pathetically weak..." he walked towards her. Lorelyn can't get up, she was in too much pain.  
  
"I thought thissss realm would offer more of a challenge..." He picks Lorelyn up "But you're jussssst nothing but a bug..." Reptile licked his lips, as acid spit dripped down, jaw open to take a bite.  
  
"_I am sorry...everyone...Leafwing..._" She closed her eyes, bracing for it.  
  
But then she felt herself feeling light...is this what death feel--  
  
Oh wait no, she landed in Ivy's arms. Who just launched a hoard of thorns at her would-be killer.  
  
"I...Ivy?" She weakly called out.  
  
"Save your strenght, Lorelyn..." They said, glaring at Reptile, who got up once again.  
  
The Toxic Wyrm was ready to kill this creature like they did to the other one.  
  
But a green swirling portal opened behind Reptile, and without saying another, he jumped in, and it closed.  
  
Both bug and Wyrm took a moment to process everything.  
  
"W...what just happened?" Lorelyn asked, before finally passing out from her injuries.

* * *

Rosalina was concerned, to say the least.  
  
Her mother suddenly called everyone to come down here, then Lorelyn and Ivy are nowhere to be seen.  
  
And now her chest is beating like crazy.  
  
Something must have happened to the Heart.  
  
_"Grimm..."_ the mother thought of the Troupe Master, as she passed along tea for everyone in the living room. It was a tight fit, but they still managed.  
  
Yll was trembling, while holding his cup, sermingly nervous.  
  
She patted his back reassuringly  
  
"Its gonna be ok, Yll...whatever it is, mom is sure to tell us, ok?" She whispered, with a motherly smile under her veil.  
  
Yll nodded "T...Thank you Rosalina." She can tell he was still nervous, but hopefully, he'll calm down once all of this is ov--  
  
Everyone turned to the sound of the door being kicked open, and gasped at Lorlyn's slumoed form in Ivy's hands.  
  
"LORELYN!!" Leafwing jumped up and practically ran to her gilrfriend.  
  
"She's alive....but really hurt" Ivy said, bluntly.  
  
"What happened!?" A tall vessel with one curved horn and one small (Glass) asked.  
  
"No clue, we...we went to Dirthmouth--" Ivy explained, but was cut of by Rosalina's "WHAT!?" scream.  
  
"Shut up! Can we talk later!? She needs medical attention!!" Ivy gestured to the injured pill bug.  
  
"Get her to Epi's room now!"

* * *

After that was over, and Lorelyn is bandaged and healed up thanks to a combination of soul and lifeblood, Ivy starts explaining everything they saw. From the corspes to the creatures and finally the portal.  
  
Some gasped in horror, as they liked the citizens of Dorthmouth.  
  
"Oh, those cowards better be glad I wasn't there, or I would have seriously beaten them up good!!" Bobbin shouted, waving her tiny legs around in a boxing motion.

"Wait...are you saying they killed everyone?" Rosalina asked, with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
  
"What part of "they killed everyone" did you not understand?!" The Poison Wyrm shouted, although not with much intensity as before.  
  
"Did you check the Troupe tents?" She asked, and when Ivy didn't answer, the mother got up.  
  
"Wait, Rosalina!! Those creatures could still be there!! Remember your mom's order!!" Liche stood up, worried for her girlfriend.  
  
"I know what she said..." she grabbed her twin daggers "...but 1. The Troupe has family, and I am not leaving them there. And 2. Breaking the rules runs in said family!!" She opened the door and slammed it shut.  
  
Maybe she's overracting, he can defend himself...  
  
But Rosalina has just gotten over her old grudge on Grimm. And already he welcomed her with no hesitation and she owed him her life.  
  
Without him, she would...  
  
No, no, focus, have to go up there, not think about the past.

* * *

When she got there, she was intially glad that the tents were still standing, but as she got closer, it becomes clear that something was wrong.  
  
The Grimmsteads that were once guarding the outside, now laid limp on the ground, with their necks twisted in an unnatural angle.  
  
As she ran in, panic started to set in. Each member of the Troupe were in some state of injury.  
  
She wanted to puke at it all, but she somehow hold in her lunch.  
  
"GRIMM!!" She called out, at the slump over figure at the center.  
  
The Troupe Master (Grimm) was currently unconscious, with bruises all over. Whoever did this must have been powerful to out the NIGHTMARE KING into submission.  
  
She carefully picked him up, thank goodness he was still alive, and gently shook him.  
  
"Grimm, Grimm, please answer me! Are you ok?!" She whisper-screamed, ready to cry.  
  
Luckily, he started to stir, and the veiled lady would have been relieve had he not tried to choke her, the moment he opened his eyes.  
  
His grip was strong, like he wasn't injured at all, in his eyes were a metaphorical fire that burns with a familiar emotion: hatred.  
  
"**_WHERE IS MY SON!?_**" He shouted in her face, as she struggled to breath.  
  
"G...Grimm...it...its me..." She let out, in between short burst.  
  
He seem to let go, just before her vision starts to blur and stood back up. But then he fell back down, clutching his leg.  
  
"R...Rosa?" He said, as his daughter got up, rubbing her neck.  
  
"Yeah...its me..." she coughed a few times "Wh...what happened...?"  
  
Grimm seem to think about it "I...I was looking for...my child...then...then..." he gasped out loud, eyes widening with panic "My child!! He was taken!! By some stranger in red!!" He grasped her shoulder "He was too strong for even me!! You got to help me get them back!!" He starts shaking her at rapid speed before settling down, once he saw that Rosalina was getting dizzy. "Oh sorry!!"  
  
"Don't...worry...about it..." she shook her head "wait...your child was taken?"  
  
"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!!" He screamed  
  
"Sorry sorry...just...ugh..." she rubbed her forhead "I have been stressed enough today...everyone in Dirthmouth was kill--"  
  
"Wait, everyone in Dirthmouth was killed?" He asked, gasping  
  
"Yes, I saw on the way here. And I think my mom knows about it but she's not here right now, and now my sibling is gone. And I just for ONCE, want to know what in the name of whatever is going on!!" She shouted before collasping to the ground.  
  
He just sat there awkwardly for a few seconds, before patting her head  
  
"There there...?" He said.  
  
"Thanks..." she sighed.  
  
"**Well, this is fun.**" said a voice from behind both.  
  
Neither were surprised, as they were used to the Seer appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"About time, mom!!" Rosalina turned around, as saw that the Seer was carrying a box.  
  
"**Yeah, sorry, talking to the Elder Gods can take a while.**" The Seer sighed before dropping a vial of something white onto Grimm's lap.

"**Use this to heal your subjects, it can heal broken or lost limbs.**" she ordered  
  
"May I ask why, Overseer?" Grimm asked, picking up the bottle ot examined it. It was unlike any regular soul jar, as there were wisps of color swirling inside it.  
  
"**Let's just say...we gotta be ready for Kombat...**" She suddenly lowered her tone, making her sound more serious.

Both Mother and Troupe Master glanced at each other in worry...

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Kingdom's Edge..._  
  
"So...you're hiring us?" A trio of assassin bugs (Desta, Tarne, Rasel), most sepcifcally the middle one, said.  
  
"Correction, my employer is hiring you. All details take it up to him" Replied the stranger in the strangest attire in Hallownest, who is currently leaning against his chair.  
  
The trio didn't even know how this bug (is he even a bug?) found them, but hey, a customer is a customer.  
  
"And...it said here that we have...to go out of this kingdom?" Desta asked, with a hint of excitement.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" He gllared at her with the strangest pair of eyes she has ever seen.  
  
"Nothing..." she writes down all 3 their names, much to the twin's protest "We're in!!"  
  
The stranger nodded and got up "Good choice." He takes the scroll again "We'll be in touch."  
  
_ Something tells me this won't end well..._


	3. Chapter 2: The Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices were made...

_A long time ago, at the begining of Time, everything was created by the Great Titans. They created the Elder Gods, and everything else. Life, Death, Time, Space, Power, Weakness, all made and set out to live in "planets", but they call these places realms._  
  
_ In terms of threat, Outworld currently is the most dangerous. Their Emperor, Shao Kahn, is a power hungry tyrant who use every wicked trick to conquer a realm. Many great realms have been conquered, and if the residence resisted, he would simply execute all._  
  
_ I cannot emphasize enough that his forces are not to be underestimated. They are cold-blooded killers. Whether they do it out of fear, loyalty or some kind reward doesn't matter, they will do what Shao Kahn commands._  
  
_ And now, he has set his sights on us. Not just thing kingdom, this realm as a whole, callled Wamu._  
  
_ I don't mean to upset you, but...I don't think you can handle his forces, with your current strenght._  
  
_ But...I have a solution._  
  
_ Mortal Kombat is a tournament made to give each realm a fighting chance. In order to invade a realm, Outworld must best that realm in a tournament. _  
  
_ I requested the Elder Gods that we will be attending as well, not to win, but to ensure Outworld loses, as another realm is on the brink of invasion as us._  
  
_ However...I must warn you....me and Grimm cannot fight for you. We are considered too powerful and our participation would make us lose by default. So I shall ask you to join the tournament. I cannot assure that you will...live, as this is a tournament to the death. You eill be up against creatures you will never seen. See things that are beyond your realm, and fight like you never fight before. But know that if Outworld loses, we will be safe, and if you do not wish to fight...I understand..._

* * *

Silence echoed throughout the living room, as every word of the Seer sink in.  
  
Everyone's reaction ranged from disbelief, to fear, to anger, the whole spectrum.  
  
No one knew what to say...  
  
Almost everyone.  
  
Lorelyn, who just recovered from her near fatal encounter stood up from her spot on the couch, nail drawn in the air and stared at the Seer.  
  
"Count me in!" She exclaimed "Those Outworlders will never know what hit them!!"  
  
"Lorelyn, what are you doing?!" Leafwing stood up too, gasping at her girlfriend's decision.  
  
"Leafwing, did you not hear what she just said?! Those guys will enslave and/or kill everyone in this realm and the next if we don't put a stop to it!!" The pill bug looked down on the ground "I was...too careless...and I let them get away...I couldn't avenge them" she thought back to the...bodies in Dirthmout "...I...I won't let it happen again!" She looks up at her "You bet your ass Seer, I will fight in this tournament!!"  
  
When Leafwing looked like she was gonna protest, the Seer cuts her off.  
  
"**Thank you, Lorelyn.**" The Seer bowed "**Does anyone else want to participate? And know that once you do, there is no turning back.**"  
  
There was even more silence, when Habit makes a _"tsk"_ noise from his spot.  
  
"A death tournament...of course something like this would happen...alright, count me in. This might be fun." He said, gripping his long nail.  
  
"Habit, are you su--" Rosalina asked, but was once again cut off the the Seer.  
  
**"Daughter, I know you hate it, but Habit is a capable fighter...**" She reassured the mother, but Rosalina was still unsure.  
  
"Well, if everyone's risking their lives, then I will too!!" She proclaimed, jabbing a thumb at herself.  
  
"**...Very well, daughter...**"The Seer looked mad for a few seconds, before her face turned back to neutral.  
  
"I might as well join too...with a Wyrm at your side, winning this will be easy." Ivy stood up, looking smug and confident. In reality, they are afraid. But now that they have grown attached...they don't want to lose this place to some tyrant.  
  
"I will participate as well..." Lib looked down at the sleeping Glass and Moss in his lap. "If it means protecting them, then I will gladly lay down my life."

"I...If it's to save the world...then lets do it!!" Yll said, although the poor thing was still shivering. This was clearly too much for him to take in. But damn, was he brave.  
  
A vessel with crystal growing out of their head (Jaxi) signed a quick "yes".  
  
Soon, everyone was pitching in to offer their services in Mortal Kombat. But they have to turn down some because 1. Some are too young (_"I am sorry Bobbin" "DAMMIT!!"_), they were too weak (_"I am not letting my girlfriend go." "YOU ARE GOING!!"_), or had to stay behind to watch over Hallownest (_"Can you two do that?" "Y...yes ma'am..."_).  
  
Finally, a team was assembled and ready.  
  
"**Brave fighters, thank you...**" The Seer began "**As I said, this tournament is to the death, and despite that, you still wish to attend...**" She then bowed and handed them each a scroll. "**These are the things you will need. I requested 2 days to prepare before we go to the realm hosting this tournament, Earthrealm. Use your time wisely...I will be going to get more recruits. See you in the Blue Lake.**"  
  
The Humanoid Seer once again, disappeared.

* * *

For 2 days, everyone prepared, as best they could, some say goodbye to their loved ones, others trained and honed their skills.  
  
But, it was only 2 days, and now everyone is at the Blue Lake.  
  
The serene, calm lake was replaced with a misty fog, and small splashes of waves.  
  
It was unsettling to some of them.  
  
Rosalina, Habit, Ivy and Lorelyn were all there, waiting by the shore.  
  
Rosalina was sporting a short blue yukata style dress, with shoulder pads, a straw hat and veil. Her shoes were black with white socks and knee pads. It wasn't much, but her mother told her to wear this to distinguished her from Grimm. Her bag was also filled with various things like soul, lifeblood and every medical equipment she could carry.  
  
Habit didn't change much, the only noticable difference is the frost coating his hands and his cloak. The reason is another vessel that could manipulste ice (Frosty) gave him his power to make sure the scarred vessel can be safe, and then spent 2 days helping Habit hone the powers of cryomancy. Unlike the rest, Habit was secretly excited for this. A chance to fight with no restraints? Sounds like fun.  
  
Ivy didn't change much either, they were confident their plants will be able to protect them just fine. Doubt still lingers in their minds. But they made their choice, they have a home (and someone special) to protect.  
  
Lorelyn, now decked out in silver armor and a green bandana, was practing her form. She can't wait to fight and win. The stakes were higher than ever, and there's a grim reminder that she might not make it...no, she has to fight, and she has to win!! She promised Leafwing, Goliath, and the souls of Dirthmouth that she will not lose!!  
  
Rosalina looked at her scroll, with a sigh "Where are they...? The fate of this realm is dependant on us, and the boat is late!!"  
  
"Patience, mother. Not everyone is here, maybe wait." Habit reminded, as he stood tall, looking at the lake for any sign of a ship.  
  
"I honestly want to get this over with." Ivy chimed in "All of this waiting is making me antsy."  
  
"I know what you mean, but we gotta remember why we're here!!" Lorelyn slams her nail on the ground.  
  
"Yes, we should remember." Grimm said, as he walked to the lake with the Seer, and the rest of the crew.  
  
Lib didn't changed much, only having his nail sharpened. But that didn't stop him from participating.  
  
Yll walked with confidence in his step, shovel on his back, and dagger under his cloak and plated armor. He had the advantage of being able to heal by himself, and by the gods, is he gonna use it.

Jaxi was completely different, now sporting shoter robes to help them be more nimble in fighting. Out of all of them, Jaxi's the most spell reliant. Their crystals are not meant to be laughed at, however, so they should be a viable asset to the team.

Two mantises (Lancer, Farnen) were invited, in armor, that no one recognized.  
  
"Who are these 2?" Ivy asked, pointing to them.  
  
"**Lancer Farnen, I asked them to join.**" The Seer pointed to, floating near Valentine.  
  
"He...hello!!" Farnen waved a claw, while Lancer is behind him, waving shyly.

"**Everyone is ready...**" The Seer noted, looking around, then turned towards Grimm "**Have you thought on my offer?**"  
  
Grimm gave a solemn nod "For my child, and this realm, I will glad take the role as Guardian, and..." He smiled confidently, trying to hide his nervousness. "...I will let you fuse with me."  
  
The Seer nodded "**Very well, I will keep the Heart at bay. In return, use my eyes wisely...**" she said, as she hovered closer.  
  
Until the Seer exploded into a cloud of black smoke, being absorbed by Grimm. Rosalina stodd calmly by, to watch the process, while everyone were...slightly freaking out.  
  
As for Grimm himself...he feels nothing. It wasn't bad, per se. Aside from the urge to cough due to inhaling, there really wasn't much he can describe this "fusing" process.  
  
He didn't even noticed it was done, until he felt his mind clearing...and a barrage of images flashed right in front of his mind.  
  
These are the visions, the Fates the Seer had warned, and that he is somehow abled to memorized in full detail.  
  
He stagged for a bit, but was catched by Rosalina.  
  
"You ok, Grimm?" She asked, hoisting him up, getting a good view of his new look.  
  
Grimm, for the most part, looked normal. The real changes are the bottom of his cloak are smokey-like, the same applies for the hem of the cloak and the tips of his horn. Oh, and the milky white eyes too.  
  
After mentally stabilizing, The Troupe Master weakly smiled "I am fine, Rosalina. Its fine!!" He said, as his usual happy self.  
  
Rosalina did not believe it, but she didn't push him.  
  
"Hey! I see something!!" Yll called out, pointing to a shadow emerging from the fog.  
  
And that shadow belonged to a giant ship, made of solid red oak, with strange wyrm like carvings prominently on the body.  
  
How did this massive thing got in, nobody questioned it. After all, this whole tournament was unbelievable as it is.  
  
A bridge lowered and landed with a "Thud!!" onto the sand.  
  
Grimm entered first, greeting the masked guards with a bow, with Rosalina following behind, face obscured by the hat.  
  
Habit and Lorelyn following afterwards, both with intense glares.  
  
And up they go, some like Lancer and Farnen, looked back at Hallownest for one last time before boarding, others make a silent prayer, then got on.  
  
Once supposedly everyone was on, the bridge lifted up, sealing their rates.  
  
With no sound, the ship began to move once more, back into the thick fog.  
  
It obscured everyone's vision, except for Grimm.  
  
_The Journey begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo for this chapter: https://www.deviantart.com/mlplove4daz/art/HK-MK-oc-stock-image-819464287


	4. Chapter 3: The First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at the Island

You know...even when you know you are risking your life for your home...

A long boat ride can still bore the hell out of you.

That's what everyone felt, on this giant ship, sailing across a vast open ocean, with clear skies (and a sun that doesn't want to kill you).

The team was really bored, so they're doing anything possible for entertainment.

Some trained their form, others watching the waves, and a few silently contemplated their life choices, wondering where it all went wrong...

And this carried on for several hours.

"Are we there yet...?" Rosa sighed, leaning on the railing.

"No..."Grimm said, for the 5th time. Even he was getting bored, but there isn't much he can do.

He just wants to get there and save his so--

His white eyes finally meet with a shadow looming in the distance.

Its the island!! Finally!!

He shot up "We're here!! There it is!!".

Everyone else looked.

"Shang Tsung's island..." Rosalina whispered.

"WOW!!" A voice called out from below deck.

If this was a comedy, there would be a record scratch.

"Where...did that come from?" Yll asked, as the guards (who were just motionless throughout the trip) walked below deck.

They could hear the sould of struggling and a high pitched scream.

And a pink moth, and a small "bee" were thrown to the center of the room.

"Ugh..." said the moth (Liche(, as she rubbed her bruised head.

"Owie..." murmured the "bee" (Banzai), laying face first on the floor.

The air suddenly heat up, as silence stretched on.

And then that silence is broke, with a loud shrill-like screech that would have deafened everyone nearby.

* * *

Everyone was silently following the guards down a beatened path.

The plant and flora is unlike anything they've ever seen, even in Greenpath. Every tree is moving with a facial epression, with hanging bodies in various states of decomposition. But at the same time, there were these beautiful flowers that secreted a sweet scent of pollen.

It was like some twisted Queen's Garden, with less spikes but more death. No one paid too much attention to it.

Rosalina was especially distracted...because two people she SPECIFICALLY told to stay behind are here.

"Rosalina..." Liche said, but her glare behind the veil made her mouth clammered shut.

"Banzai sorry..." Banzai said, lowering their head.

Said mother sighed, then turned around to stared at them both.

"Ok...why did you come here? You KNOW that you guys aren't good fighters!! And you are RISKING YOUR LIFE!" She screamed the last part, still furious, but not as much as when they were on the ship.

"So are you!!" Banzai interjected "Liche and Banzai wanted to fight for the realm too!!"

"T...they're right..."Liche said, but she was still scared of Rosa's glare.

"Did you think of the kids!? Who is taking care of them?!" She screamed again, concerned about her adoptive children.

Both looked at each other, then at her.

* * *

"Sooo..." a giant vessel with tree branch like horns with sparkly gems adorned them, along with sparkly eyes (Annex) said to a hord of tiny vessel with stitched up faces.

"Who wants to learn how to make bombs?" All of them raised their hands.

* * *

"...someone reliable?" The "bee" said with a shrug.

Rosalina sighed once more, putting her head in her hands.

"Uuuuuggghhhhh...I am soooo mad...but...we are in far too deep..." The mother straightens up, face now neutral "DON'T FIGHT!! You hear me?!"

Both nodded, but not too seriously...they still want to fight, and will fight.

Oh wait, this is a fighting tournament. LET'S GET BACK TO THAT!!

The guards have stopped, to an arena-like area, with similar looking creatures. Hell, aside from the bug team, everyone else looked the same.

"Lord Grimm" One creature with a hat similar to Rosalina's went up to the Nightmare King.

"Lord Raiden" He replied, already informed thanks to the Seer's eyes.

They both bowed to one another, and shook each other's hand.

"It is an honor to meet you properly. The Seer foretold your arrival." His eyes sparkled with electricity, as he said that.

"All good things, I hope. And please, call me Grimm. We are allies, after all!" He laughed, then looked at the crowd of crea--"humans" behind him. "And these must be your warriors, correct?"

"Uhhh, pardon me, Grimm?" Rosalina chimed in, tapping Grimm's shoulder "But who is this?"

"Oh!!" The Nightmare King geatured everyone closer. "Everyone come here, I want you to meet Lord Raiden, the God of Thunder and Guardian of Earthrealm." He introduced.

Some waved, others bowed, all in all showed respect.

"It is an honor to meet the strongest warriors of Wamu." Raiden said, with a soft smile and tone of authority.

"You think we're the strongest?" Lorelyn asked, tilting her head.

"Yes, of course I do. The Seer's letter was very detailed. You are Lorelyn, correct?" Raiden said with a smile.

Before the red beetle can answer, the sound of a gong caught everyone's attention.

A particularly old looking human takes a seat on a giant chair, on the far side of the arena.

"Shang Tsung..." Grimm whispered, as his fist clenched. This was the one that...that..._took his child_.

But he steealed himself, he will have his chance to get him back, to kick that old ass to hell. He will not attack now.

_Too bad someone else don't have the same mentality._

Lorelyn's rage spiked up when she locked gazed on Reptile, and...the other one.

Its **them**...**they** are just standing right there...beside this old man...just out of her reach.

"Lorelyn..." A hand was placed on her shoulder. Rosalina was looking at her with a glare.

That caused Lorelyne to calm down...slightly. Rage was still visible, as she glared at the ones who slaughtered her family.

"Kombatants!" The man started to speak "I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance..."

He takes a glance around the arena, seeing everyone he expected to be here. The Earthrealmers, the Lin Kuei, even Quan Chi and his revenant.

And the newest addition: the...insects from Wamu.

"You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge..." He points to himself "...Me."

A human male in a fancy suit that DID not look suited for fighting, started to laugh.

"Heh, that old geezer's the final challenge? Might as well give me the belt right now!!" The man turned to Raiden "They do have belts right?"

Some of them resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Appearances..." Shang Tsung disappeared in front of the human "...can be deceiving."

"What, how did yo--?" The human asked. But was cut off

"Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!" The sorcerer announced.

Mr Cage laughed and got up the arena, waving and blowing kisses to an invisible crowd.

Heh, That's right, That's right, who's it gonna be?" Cage boasted, looking around.

Shang Tsung looked reasy to speak, then he scanned the crown once more.

Then...

"**YOU!!**" With a booming voice, a finger was pointed at Farnen.

"W...what?" Said mantis looked around, then pointed a claw at himself. "M...Me?"

"Yes, you...creature, will fight Johnny Cage. As the first official battle." He said, pointing at the movie star who gave him finger guns.

"B...But..." Farnen sighed "Alright, let's do this..." And he bravely stepped onto the arena, facing Johnny.

Lancer wanted to protests, but Shang Tsung's soul sucking glare compelled him to be silence.

"Nice costume, sport!! Must be hard to be crouching all the time!!" Johnny...complimented? It made Farnen cofunsed.

"Uhh...thanks?" He said, getting in a more battle-ready pose.

With a sound of a gong, and Shang Tsung's shout of "**FIGHT!!**" the battle was on.

Lancer was surprisingly calm, during the fight. He was confident, Farnen is mobile, he will win.

While everyone watch with bated breath, this is...the first match, they are going to get a taste of what the competition is like.

Even if this man is supposed to be their ally, and he is a little goofy, they did not expect this.

Johnny was keeping up with Farnen's moves. Sure, the mantis can hover for a few seconds (which caused Johnny to yell "Woah!! Is that allowed?!"), and he hits fast. But that's nothing against Johnny's martial arts. Farnen was faster, but Cage was faster.

Lancer was still confident, if slightly on edge. Unknowingly, he's silently pleading for him to win. Just one chance...

But, Johnny ducked down and landed an uppercut on the mantis, sending him flying and crashing on the ground.

The group was not surprised, they saw it coming, but it still caused Rosalina to be on edge.

"**Johnny Cage wins!!**" Shang Tsung announced, and said star spun around, waving at a booing crowd then he looked down at Farnen.

Man, I love those blades!!" He complimented "My producer has GOT to meet you. We're doing "Tommy Scissorfists" and..."

"Congratulations, Mr Cage..." the Sorcerer said with sarcasm "Now **FINISH HIM!!**"

"WHAT?!" Lancer shouted, as he started to move, but Rosa's firm grip stopped him.

"Finish him?" Johnny laughed "Yeah right!".

But no one else was laughing, Lancer was trying to get away from Rosa.

"Let me go!!" He shouted, as he struggled.

"You can't, if you interfere, it will be an even worse fate for you both!!" The mother warned, having been informed of the rules by the Seer.

"I don't care!! He's about to die!!" Lancer was inches away from the stage, desperate to climb on and save his mate.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a second!!" He said, after observing everyone's reaction "I'm not gonna kill anyone!!"

"Shang Tsung!" Raiden spoke "Johnny Cage has won, and has the right to decide the fate of his opponent!!"

"Raiden is correct, he won and chose mercy!!" Grimm shouted with his input, glaring daggers at Shang Tsung.

The sorcerer glared at the Thunger God and Nightmare King.

After a moment of silence "Very well..." he listened to them. "The mantis is disqualified!!"

Lancer was let go and he dashed to Farnen side almost immedietly.

"Ugh..." his nantis husband is still conscious, if a little...worse to wear.

Lancer take a glance at Johnny Cage, before bowing, as a sign of respect, then carried Farnen off the stage and into Rosa's arm, who already had the lifeblood and medical bandages ready.

"Thank god he was merciful..." she mumbled, wrapping up Faren's cracked claw, with Lancer at his side.

"D...did I lose...?" Farnen asked, and Lancer nodded.

"Yes...I am sorry" he said, nuzzling him. "I will fight twice as hard in your place, I promised!!" The blue mantis declared.

"Ok...you should stay down...at least for a few hours" Farden got up, looking at his injured claw, sighing. He can't believe he lost, on the first match. But he was at least lucky he fought Johnny Cage, otherwise he would be dead.

"If you are finish..." Shang Tsung said, earning quite a few glares from the bugs "We shall resume the tournament, the second challenger is....YOU!!" he pointed a finger at Liche, who was in the far back.

Liche gulped, not expecting her to be called, but this guys looked and sounded like an asshole, so she should have seen it coming.

The moth was going to jump up, but Rosa got in front of her.

"Let me fight instead..." she said "I can prove to be a better challenge than she could be"

"Mother, what are you planning?" Habit asked

"Keeping my girlfriend safe, that's what..." She said.

"Rosalina!" Liche grabbed her arm "Don't go!" Her voice was full of worry. To which the other woman smiled, removed her head veil and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dear, it will be fine. Johnny obviously won't kill me, and I can take much more hits than you..." she whispered "You know you are weak..."

Liche hated to admit it, but its true. So she sighed, "Ok...be safe." She lets Rosa go.

Without another word, she got up the arena, dropping her bag of supplies to a startled Yll.

The sorcerer nodded "Very well, the moth will be your second challenger, Mr Cage!"

Johnny whistled "Damn, babe you got hips for days. What do you say after this, I take you out?" The star winked.

Rosa rolled her eyes at his attempt "I am taken, let's focus on the fight."

"FIGHT!" Shang Tsung shouted, and the second fight began.

Liche looked anxiously at the two fighters, rooting for one. After all, this was her fault...

Each blow Rosa recieve, the pink moth flinched.

At least Rosalina was fighting back, she maybe receiving strong punches and kicks, but she is also dishing out fireballs, and cuts.

"HEY!! THAT'S A $200 DOLLAR SUIT!!" Johnny shouted, as he kick her in the gut for the 45th time.

Rosa hissed and coughed up blood, but landed a slash on his face.

"AUGH!! MY FACE!!"

"She's...surprisingly violent..." Habit commented, to which Liche nodded.

"Remind Banzai to never make her mad..." the ant/wasp hybrid nodded, making a mental note, as Rosalina kicked him where the sun don't shine.

But she wasn't meant to last, Johnny soon got the upperhand, and kicked her right off the arena.

Yll and Jaxi catched her, just in time.

"**Johnny Cage wins.**" Shang announced, and Johnny ran down the stage, clutching his still bleeding face.

"Hehe...I...told ya..." Rosa smiled at Liche, before passing out.

Yll tended to her wound, mumbling to himself, thank god for magical healing blood.

This whole time, no one was paying attention to Lorelyn.

The red beetle was trembling, fist clenched and glaring daggers at Reptile.

A boiling, festering rage, creating a dark aura around her that'll startle even the toughest of warriors.

And it caught the attention of Shang Tsung.

"You!!" He shouted, poiting at Lorelyn.

Catching her off guard, she pointed at herself. "Eh? What?"

"Do you wish to engage in Kombat?" He asked, glaring intently, with a curious look in his eyes.

"Of course!" She raised her nail "That's why I'm here!!" Now is her turn to fight! For Wamu and Earthrealm!!

_ <strike>And to exact revenge for the denizens of Dirthmouth.</strike> _

"Very well...your opponent will be..." He stared at Lorelyn, who was walking, anger spiking with each determined step.

"Jade!!" An emerald green clad female walked onto the arena, glaring intently, to which the pillbug glared back.

No more talking, no more waiting, there's only time for a "**FIGHT!!**"

Lorelyn practicially launched herself at Jade, nearly impaling her, if she didn't dodged.

Nail and bo staff clashed, as both kombatants fought. They seem to be equally matched.

But Jade didn't have the rage Lorelyn has, the determination to win.

_Determination to exact vengeance, determination to protect the realms, determination to protect Leafwing._

And that's the green assassin's downfall. Jade went down, with various cuts (some deeper than others) all over her.

Lorelyn breathed heavily, still trembling, nail dripping with the crimson blood of Jade.

But she bowed and walked off without another word. Her fists were still clenched, and she was still VERY MUCH mad. But...all that matter is she won the first match. _Many more are to come..._

Everyone was...surprised to say the least, even the bugs.

Lorelyn just won the first match for Wamu.

"The beetle wins!!" Shang Tsung shouted, seemingly irritated "The tournament will resume at dawn!!"

Everyone was dismissed for the day. The guards that guided them in are already moving to escort them out.

The bugs avoided Lorelyn, but Rosalina (who was being supported by Jaxi) looked at her.

"Lorelyn...are you alright?" She asked, to which the pillbug nodded.

"I'll be fine..." She said, then going silence.

Habit looked back at the arena, a bit upset he wasn't called, but he will get his chance.

Then he caught a human, in blue garbs glaring at him. He doesn't think this one was one of their allies.

Habit glared back then walked away. His ice pendant was suddenly cold. But he shrugged it off.

Today was just a taste for what's to come...

_But the night isn't over..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Meanwhile)
> 
> "So these are our targets?"
> 
> "Yes...the..."vessel" named Habit...the moth named "Rosalina"...and the beetle named "Lorelyn"...You know what to do."
> 
> "Heh, they won't know what hit them!!"
> 
> "We'll make them into mince meat!"
> 
> "As you wish..."


	5. Chapter 4: Nightly adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its down time, will it be peaceful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I am sorry. I have been..both busy and unmotivated. But I am back and ready to continue!!

The night was cold, and damp, but it's manageable. At least, to most of them.

Yll was having a hard time going to sleep. And how could he? Everything has finally sink in, they are in some place, far away from home, and fighting (potentially TO THE DEATH) in a tournament that's going to decide the fate of said home, and another.

Needless to say, the mutated vessel was stressed.

Unable to sleep, he decided to go for a walk. The guards were absent for once, and no one told him where NOT to go, so Yll wandered, trying to clear his head.

After a minute or so, he noticed a c--human. It's the one named "Johnny Cage" that defeated both Farnen and Rosalina. What was he doing out so late?

Following him to a narrow strip of platforms suspended in mid-air, Yll spotted another human, with long blonde "hair", and with a feminine figure (at least to him).

By the time he got up via climbing, the two of them seem to be fighting. Not knowing what's going on, he waited until they were finished, it's nice to see that although there is hostility, it's not to the brutality he expected. Still, a fight is a fight. And they're supposed to be allies.

"Uhh, hey!!" Yll called out, raising both arms. "Please stop fighting!" The vessel ran to them, standing in between.

"Woah, hey! What are you doing out here?" Johnny asked, looking past him to the female.

"I came because I saw you, what were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Yll asked back, getting a bit of an attitude.

"It's like…" He checked his wristwatch "7:00 PM!" He shouted.

"I don't know what that means." Yll replied, crossing his arms.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!!" The female shouted, louder than them both.

After both men were silenced, she got up and sighed.

"One…" She glared at Johnny "I am not your babe…and two…" then turned to glared at the once again scared vessel "You should learn to stay out of other people's business."

"She's right, you know!" Said a new voice with the weirdest accent Yll has ever heard. He didn't even have time to register anything, before he and Johnny were thrown off the platform, presumably to their deaths, if the spikes were any indication.

Luckily, Johnny saved them both, by clinging on just in time, with one hand holding Yll.

They looked at each other for a minute, heard the woman's cry of pain, they nodded and Johnny threw Yll up.

And he landed a solid kick to the stranger's head.

"Leave her alone, and pick on someone your own size!!" Yll shouted, pulling put dagger.

"Yeah!" Johnny finally flipped back onto the platform "What he said, let the lady go!"

Both Yll and Johnny kicked the stranger's (whom they found out had a laser eye) butt. They surprisingly worked well together, with Yll bashing with his shovel while Johnny punching where it hurts being one of the highlights of this battle.

After that was dealt with, Yll helped the woman got up.

"Are you ok?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Thanks…" she turned to them both, and he could see a ghost of a smile.

"No problem, by the way." Johnny chimed in "Who was that guy anyway?"

"That was Kano..he was once an informant in our Black Dragon Investigation. Big time arms dealer." She explained "Turns out he was their leader, giving us the runaround." She crossed her arms, looking down solemnly "A lot of our guys got killed because of him…"

Yll did not understand any of those words, but he can understand her feelings.

"I see…" Yll commented.

"So that's not a costume? You're actual military?" Johnny asked.

"Special Forces." Again, Yll didn't understand, but from Johnny's exclamation of _"Get out!!"_, he can understand its important, maybe like the knights back home.

"So you know about the "threat of the world" stuff right? Raiden called in the calvary." He asked again, to which Sonya raised an eyebrow.

"Raiden? No idea who you're talking about.." This got Yll a bit confused. He saw her with the human group, so he assumed she was on the same page as the rest of them.

"Why are you here then?" He asked.

She paid neither any mind, and started to walk. It was then all 3 noticed the stranger was gone.

"He's gone…" johnny whispered.

"He's not important right now...thanks for your help, Cage..." She extended her hand, the movie star shook.

"Johnny" he replied.

"And you...uhh…" The woman turned to Yll, and he realized: he hasn't introduced himself at all, in all of this!!

"Oh! My name is Yll! And you are…"He extends his upper hand.

"Sonya Blade" she shook his hand too.

"Again, thanks. But right now I got important things to take care of. My C.O is locked up on this island somewhere. I have to find him." Sonya explained, and with that, she walked off.

Yll looked at Sonya, then at Johnny, who took a glance, and walked away.

"Hey, you're just gonna leave!?" The vessel shouted. "We have to help her!"

"You heard the lady, she got things under control!!" He shouted back.

"Just 5 minutes ago, you were ready to defend her." Yll stated, but the movie star walked out of ear range (not really, Johnny's just ignoring him).

The vessel sighed, maybe he should go back to bed…

But his kind-hearted nature won't let him let an ally, even if they are strong, alone, on an island of death.

So he rushed down to chase after Sonya.

* * *

"You should have left…" Sonya commented, as Yll followed behind.

"I won't forgive myself, if I just let you go on your own. This island gives me the creeps." He replied.

"I can take care of myself." Sonya said once again, but she knew he's not gonna leave "But thanks…"

"You're welcome Sonya." Yll smiled, if his mask allowed it.

They spent a few minutes of silence, before the mutated vessel spoke once more.

"So, what's Special Force?" He asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a military, where you come from?" She asked back.

"Well, yes and no...we did had a military...but stuff happened…" Yll looked down, recalling the infection.

"I'm sorry…" She said, recognizing that this ie a sore subject.

"Its ok, you didn't know." He shrugged.

Another minute of silence passed before Yll would talk again.

"Say, what's that metal box you're holding?" He pointed to her GPS.

"Great, you don't have machines either?" And with that, she spent the rest of the journey explaining a GPS (and how to use it) to a vessel.

It was nice, Yll wasn't too dumb and learned pretty quickly.

But the friendly banter was cut short, as Sonya's tracker lead them to a dungeon area.

Both of them looked around the dingy cell blocks.

"Jax...Jax…you in here?" Sonya whispered, while Yll was standing behind. He wondered why this supposed "dungeon" have no guards whatsoever.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, as she looks at a cell with a black human inside.

Sonya rushed to it and tried to open it "What did they do to you…?"

The man groaned out the word "Run…" right as Yll heard footsteps.

"Miss Blade, you do not disappoint. I have been expecting you." It was Shang Tsung and two guards.

Yll pulled out their dagger, as the sorcerer turned to eye him "You, insect, I did not expect."

"Let him go!" Sonya exclaimed "We're not part of your tournament!"

"On the contrary, you are very much a kontestant." He gestured to an empty space "You will face Sub-Zero, of the Lin Kuei Clan of Assassins!"

Right on cue, ice started to form a man, and then shattered to show a man in blue clothes and mask.

"Wait! You said the tournament was over for today!" Yll shouted, realizing what's going on "why are you making her fight?!"

"The tournament resumes and stops at my command. And now, it resumes with Miss Blade." Shang explained, which to Yll means  _ "I do what I want". _

If he had teeth, he would be grinding them at how unfair this was.

"Yll, get Jax out of here." She walked to Sub-Zero "I'll deal with Shang and his goons."

Yll shook his head and stood by her side "If we work together, we'll increase our odds of saving your friend and getting out of here."  _ "Alive" _ Yll wanted to say but he stopped himself, he's not going to die, not here not now.

Plus, ice powers? Yll has experiences with from his brother Frosty.

And they did need it, together, both of them were able to fight back and send Sub-Zero to the ground. It wasn't easy, and Yll got a nasty frostbite, but nothing a little healing didn't fix.

"Done, we're leaving." Sonya walked back to Jax's cell, with the intention of breaking it open.

But a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of her, and Raiden materialized in front of them.

"Lord Raiden?!" Yll shouted.

"Stay in my way and I'll kick your a--" Sonya walked to Shang Tsung, but was interrupted by Shang's  _ "A challenge?". _

"No!" Raiden got in the way "You will not be the one to challenge Shang Tsung!"

"You want some too? Fine by me!" Sonya was ready to fight the thunder god, had it not been for Yll, yet again, stepping in.

"Sonya, stop! He is an ally!!" He said. Thankfully, no other fights were engaged.

The soldier groaned in frustration "Enough of this!" And she goes to punch him.

"Shield your eyes…" Raiden whispered. 

"What?" 

"Shield your eyes…" The god's eyes crackled with blue light, and both Sonya and Yll covered their eyes.

Everyone else had the misfortune of being blinded by lightning.

Sonya took the chance to bust the cell door open with her blasters.

"Jax, come on, we're getting out of here." Sonya grabbed her friend.

"'Bout time…" he mumbled, as both proceeded to get out of the cave, with Yll helping her carry him out.

* * *

"Come on Jax, move it!" She said, still carrying Jax. "That's an order!"

"So..you're in charge now?" Jax asked jokingly, despite the pain he's in.

"Special Force Commander!" She leaned into her communicator "This is Sonya Blade. Where's that evac?!"

A voice responded, but Yll couldn't hear what it was, as he was gently setting Jax down, near a waterfall at...noon?! Wasn't it night just an hour ago?! (Yll concluded that this realm is weird).

"Thanks for the hand…" He said, giving Yll a weak thumbs up. The vessel nodded in acknowledgement.

"Affirmative." She shut off the communicator and patted his back "Almost home soldier…"

"By order of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island!!" Said a female voice, and a figure in blue walked to them.

Yll recognized the other warrior, she stood next to Jade before Lorelyn's match, earlier that day.

"I don't have time for this. Outta my way!!" Sonya got up and fought the blue fighter, with ferocities, Yll not needed.

"Sure don't need any surprises like her…" She brushed herself than walked back to Jax and Yll "How is he holding up?"

"I'm fine…" Jax mumbled, but Yll shook his head. He's not fine, but as Sonya said, evac is on their way, so both of them will be alright.

"Once I get you to base, I'm coming back. Kano's still here somewhere…"She said, determined.

"Your obsession with him is gonna get you killed…" Jax commented.

"I trusted him…" She replied.

"Yeah...we all did…" and the black man replied back.

"But I was the one he used…"

While those two were talking, Yll was just sitting there, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this conversation.

Luckily, he didn't have to think long, as the sound of...something reached his metaphorical ears.

"I think our ride's here." All three looked up, and the humans saw a helicopter, while Yll saw a contraption flying in the air. He was in silent awe of it.

_ "Note to self...ask Sonya what that is when she gets back…" _ He thought to himself.

Sonya waved it down, but before it land, a fireball came out of nowhere and blasted the chopper out of the sky and crashed into the ground.

"NO!" She screamed, as laughter could be heard.

Shang Tsung and Kano were there, smirking smugly.

"DAMN YOU!!" She shouted at them both, enraged.

"You have a challenger…" The sorcerer said calmly "...Kano."

Yll stood up to fight once more, but Sonya stopped him. He can tell this is personal, so the vessel let it slide and let her fight.

And she does, exerting more of her exhaustion and anger onto her punches and kicks.

"You're coming with me…"she growled, walking towards the down arms dealer. But a firewall literally stopped her.

"Kano is not your prisoner." Shang said casually.

"At least help Jax! He needs a medic!" She demanded, pointed at Jax.

But Shang Tsung laughed, and walked away, with both Kano and the blue warrior.

Yll glared daggers at him, and so did Sonya. (Although Sonya mouthed a "bastard…" as the evil group walked passed her).

Sonya sighed and looked down.

"You know...if you still want medical help for your friend...my m-friend is here...she's a healer." Yll suggested.

"There she is!" Johnny's voice interrupted her chance to respond, though.

"Sonya! You alright?!" He asked, before turning to Jax and Yll "Hey, looks like you two found him. S'up Sarge!?" He saluted.

"He's a ma-" AGAIN she's interrupted by Raiden "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"Relax! He's cool!" Johnny reassured.

Raiden ignored her and got close to Jax, with electrified hands.

"What are you doing?" Yll asked, watching this unfold.

"A healing spell…" Raiden answered, and a blue aura enveloped the Major. (The blue reminded Yll of Lifeblood)

And all of his wounds were magically healed.

"That's amazing!" Jax said, in awe.

"See? Told ya." Johnny commented, looking at Sonya "Turns out, he's a god!"

Jax got up, fully recovered. And so did Yll.

"Thank you...Raiden…" Sonya thanked, still in disbelief but grateful.

"Gratitude is not needed." The Thunder God replied. "I have foreseen events, like memories of my future…" he looked at all of the humans present, which were Johnny, Sonya, Jax and Liu Kang (though Yll didn't know his name yet).

Speaking of, Yll yawned. It seems exhaustion has finally set in. Maybe now he can sleep, strange sun cycle be damned.

Seeing as how the human group is busy talking amongst themselves, the vessel left (not without saying "goodbye" and getting a wave from Johnny).

After battling against two beings, and winning, he felt better than ever about his fighting capabilities, but he's still unsure. Just gotta think rationally, have an open head.

_ "We might just win this…" _ Yll thought, with a mental smile, as he walked back to his room, as the sun sets. (seriously, what is up with the day-night cycle of this place?!)

* * *

While Yll was going about on his misadventure, another vessel was having a hard time sleeping as well.

Only he, unlike Yll, did not go outside. Instead, he stayed in his assigned room, practicing nailarts.

The vessel, Habit, striked the air, being mindful of the neighboring occupants, resting their injuries.

He didn't like it here, everything about this place seems wrong. He's unsure and not letting his guard down for even a second. That said, the potential to really fight keeps him excited, but not blindsided.

So he was still very much aware, when something crawled on the ceiling and tried to tackled him from behind.

He parried, without even looking back and turned to face his attacker.

It looks to be an assassin bug, strange. Their clothing and weapon looked familiar.

But still, they lunged once more, and Habit quickly dodged.

"Who sent you?" He asked, realizing they were here to kill him, possibly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The assassin hissed, and raised their dagger. Habit did the same with his nail.

And so the two engaged in kombat, inside of this tiny bedroom. Furniture was very much destroyed in the process. And everyone in the hallway can clearly hear the sound of metal clashing.

Still, Habit emerged victorious, and kicked the would-be assassin in the chest, leaving a hole in his door.

It seems he wasn't alone in the "Someone tried to kill me" department, as Liche's door burst open and the pink/purple moth tumbled out, fighting another assassin bug. While Lorelyn opened her door and dropped ANOTHER unconscious bug onto the floor.

The only one still awake saw that they were surrounded and threw a smoke bomb onto the ground.

And you know the drill, when the smoke cleared, the assassins are gone.

"What happened?" Rosalina walked out of Liche's room, as both women shared a room.

"...nothing mother, go back to sleep." Habit patted her head, and the black moth wordlessly walked back inside.

"I...am seriously not in the mood for this…" Liche commented, yawning.

"Aren't you gonna wonder who they were that just tried to kill us?" Lorelyn asked.

"I think we all know who sent them" Habit mused, and all 3 nodded.

Then they wordlessly walked back inside their rooms (or in Habit's case, whatever's left of it) and stood guard for the rest of the night.

_ The next morning is shaping up to be truly riveting... _


	6. Chapter 5: Ulterior motives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of the kombat, deals were made behind one another's back

Morning came at last (at least to the bugs, its morning), and it's time to start the next day of the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

Most bugs yawned, as sleep was interrupted for them. Others don't need sleep, or slept soundly.

Opposite to them, the humans have regrouped, with an additional new human. A stranger to most except Yll, who waved, and the black man and Johnny waved back.

But they all straightened up when the all-familiar 

sorcerer walked in.

"Kombatants! The next match will now begin!" He said.

And on cue, a ring of fire appeared, and emerging from it, a figure, in gold armor with white eyes and a killer aura.

"Scorpion, spectre of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi!" Shang Tsung announced.

Scorpion scanned the crowd.

"Who among you is worthy of this challenge?!" He said.

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero?!" Scorpion suddenly spoke "He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!"

Everyone glanced at each other, as if unsure.

Ivy quickly stepped up, raising a hand. "I will!!"

Valentine noticed a guard walking closer to the arena, then stopped, before Ivy's announcement.

Without another word, Ivy stepped onto the arena, facing Scorpion.

"You challenged me, moth?" Scorpion taunted, to which Ivy grinned.

"You will die again, at the hands of my toxins!" They declared, before Shang Tsung shouted  **"FIGHT!"**

They did, Ivy was surprisingly able to summon plants at their disposal, and they're not a pushover by any means. Their toxins snaked their way into Scorpion, preparing to kill him.

But...Ivy can't exactly infect someone who is 1. Already dead, and 2. Is made of fire.

With perseverance, Scorpion overpowered them, and left them on the ground with serious burns.

Rosalina and Jaxi quickly dragged them off the field and patched up their wounds before Scorpion could finish them off. (For some reason, Shang Tsung didn't interfere, which Grimm was suspicious of).

Immediately after, someone yelled  _ "I accept the challenge!" _ .

It was ANOTHER human (Where are they coming from?) With a giant hat that seem...sharp around the edges.

Well, they didn't care much for that, as Ivy was being tended.

"How are you feeling?" Rosalina asked

"Ugh...could be better...that...that spectre burned my plants…" Ivy stopped to cough out smoke.

"It's gonna be ok, we'll fix you right up…" Grimm reassured. Then he walked to Raiden "Raiden, who is that?" He pointed to the human fighting.

"Kung Lao, he is part of the White Lotus Society." The Thunder God replied "He should not be here...but his role will play an importance."

"I know...but be careful Raiden. I know you can see as much as I can, but you are near-sighted. Please consult with me as well, as we both have a common goal." Grimm advised, wanting what is best for both realms. And he hadn't seen Raiden since yesterday, when he was hoping to discuss strategies with him.

"Thank you, Lord Grimm." Raiden nodded, then turned to look at the battle "But even if our goals aligned, I have my responsibilities to Earthrealm."

_ "And I do with mine, but we will do more good if we worked together. Even if we never met, until now." _ He said, feeling the words are not his own. Indeed this is the Seer's words, not his, but she was respectful to ask him first before speaking. (Fusing with a Seer is still weird to him, with so much knowledge of things he don't understand).

Raiden seem to think about it...then nodded, which the Nightmare King smiled. Right on time, as the battle is over.

Raiden and Liu Kang rushed to Kung Lao, helping him up.

Scorpion glared and turned to the sorcerer "I have defeated your challengers, Shang Tsung! I demand Sub-Zero!"

"You will demand nothing!" Shang snapped, and summoner another warrior. But scanning the crowd, he had an idea.

"YOU!" he pointed to Habit, who tilted his head.

"It seems it's my turn…" Habit grabbed his nail and walked up to the arena without another word.

The scarred vessel struck a fight ready pose, frosted spikes lining the ground around him.

"You are not the Sub-Zero I wish to fight, but you will die all the same.." Scorpion growled, gripping a spear and chain.

"I've died once already. If you want to fight Sub-Zero then do it, I've no interest in getting between your feud." Habit swung his nail once. "Let's get this over with."

**"FIGHT!!"**

Katana and nail clashed almost immediately. Right away the spectators noticed how even this was.

Scorpion can teleport, so can Habit.

The spectre can fight long mid and close range, so can the vessel.

Scorpion has his spear, Habit has his void tendrils.

This was a close match.

"You are stronger than you look, insect." Scorpion commented, as their weapons were locked in a clash.

"And you are too, for a ghost." Habit snapped back,moving back to perform a Great slash, which the spectre dodge.

"I do not intend to lose until Sub-Zero pays for his crimes!" He declared, punching Habit in the mask.

"Then do what you must, I will not impede your judgment!!" One of his spikey tendrils slashes at Scorpion.

This back and forth kombat laster for another hour and another...and another... The bugs waited with bated breath (mostly Rosalina, as it was her son).

Until…

"ENOUGH!!" Shang Tsung snapped, and both kombatants stopped their match. All stared up at the sorcerer.

"This match has gone on long enough! I do not have all day! Both of you will cease this!!" He shouted, which raised a few eyebrows (mostly from Grimm and Raiden), but the rest were just relieved.

"This is your battle, not mine. Only if we come to blows again by way of this tournament will it become relevant for me to interfere with your path. Do as you please in the meantime, but know that if we should face each other again, you will not return from this realm." Habit threatened, as his tendrils recoiled. And the vessel walked off staged, looking worse for wear but still better than Ivy.

"I should be saying that to you…" Scorpion put his katanas away.

"Despite that…"interruption", this was an impressive start." Shang mused, smirking.

"You waste my time, Sorcerer!!" The spectre shouted, his fist on fire, ready to fire a warning shot.

"Restraint, Scorpion!" A white bald human male ordered, and he reluctantly calmed down.

"You will fight Sub-Zero soon enough" Shang replied, and he got up.

"Kombatants, it is time to move to the inner temple." He suddenly announced.

"Inner temple?" Lancer asked, looking around to see everyone walking.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Grimm turned to Scorpion, with...pity. Then turned away to follow the rest of the group.

* * *

"Be careful Grimm…" Rosalina whispered, as she watched the Nightmare King walked away.

"Do not worry, I will be back, by nightfall." He reassured "You just need to report to me what happens in my absence." And then he walked away.

While this is irresponsible, he has to do this. He is only here for one thing: Dimir, his son. Who is somewhere on his island, trapped, and who knows what that sorcerer has planned for him.

Oh wait, he does, because of the Seer. And the Grimm won't allow it to happen. He KNOWS where to go, so off he went. In the middle of a forest of living trees.

After a while, he stumbled upon a cave, the same dungeon Sonya visited yesterday, and he knew that too. Hell, the hole from where Sonya broke the bars was still there.

Walking towards a specific cell, he knocked on the bars.

"Ko'atal" he whispered, and a man, bruised and feeble looking, emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you, red demon? Are you another one of the sorcerer's illusions?" The man, Ko'atal said, growling.

"Oh, well that's offensive. But given the circumstances, I can't blame you for being cautious." Grimm crossed his arms "Anyway, my name is Grimm. I am an ally of Earthrealm, and I am here to bust you out of this cell." Without a word, he conjured a fireball and broke the enchantment that's keeping the doors locked.

Once getting him out of the dungeon, he let Ko'atal laid on the ground to catch some sunlight, as his species require it.

He watched as the sun's rays glowed, surrounding Ko'atal. And soon, he look far more healthier than before.

"Thank you...Grimm. But I do not understand who you are, therefore. I am hesitant to trust you." Ko'atal said, and The Nightmare King sighed. He suspected this, but he really was hoping that it wouldn't be needed.

"Very well, what can I do to earn your trust?" He asked, already knowing the answer to that.

Ko'atal stood up fully "In my culture, we decided by strength. Best me in kombat, Grimm. And I will trust you, if not…"

"I know what you mean. And while I am not usually a violent person, I will fight." Grimm twirled his cape and bowed  _ "Let us dance." _

Dance, he did, and he won. To be fair, he is clashing with a still weak Osh-Tekk from years of experimentation from Shang Tsung, and Ko'atal was always a traditionalist.

Soon, Ko'atal was defeated, and he bowed, Valentine bowed back.

"Shall we get onto business?" The Nightmare King asked, helping the other up to his feet.

"Very well, Grimm. What is it that you need?" He asked.

"Oh, straight to the point, I need your help in finding my son, his name is Dimir he looks like me." Grimm pulled out a large sack out of nowhere "Shang Tsung has him, and I fear what he will do. But I can't go searching for him while being Guardian." He explained.

"I understand, you wish to ask me to rescue your son, from the depths of the Flesh Pits." Ko'atal concluded.

"Thank you for catching on!" He clapped, smiling warmly. "You do not need to, but I know I can trust you to honor your word, should you accept!"  _ "Thanks to the Seer…" _ He left that last part unsaid.

"....Very well, Grimm." Ko'atal grabbed the sack "I am honor bound to keep my word. Rest assure, your son will be retrieved, safe and unharmed."

"Thank you, Ko'atal, I am in your debt." Grimm bowed, and the Osh-Tekk bowed back.

Then, Ko'atal was off, with his mission. Grimm smiled, now that one part was done, it's time for the other problem…

"I know you are there Erron Black." He turned around, white eyes glowing scarlet ever so slightly. "It's rude to stare at someone, without their knowledge." He said, too polite for who was there.

Said person, having their cover blown, walked out, with a pistol drawn.

"Sorry, Shang Tsung's orders. What were you doing?" He demanded, firearm trained on him.

"That is a private matter, Erron Black. You do not need to know." He expects a fight, and a memory wipe. If Shang Tsung finds out his intentions, than Dimir could be in danger.

"Looks like I have to do it the hard way." Erron reloaded.

Grimm didn't like fighting, but humans can be so violent. Luckily, Erron Black was not hard to disarm.

"I am sorry, but not today." He placed a hand on his forehead, and using the Seer's magic, he extracted the memories of the conversation with Ko'atal. The cell would have discovered, but it's very important he was tied to it.

Now, with his plan set to motion, it was time to head back to his group.

* * *

Grimm walked back, and he saw everyone staring at the arena, where Liche and...Lancer are fighting?!

He literally did not see that coming!

"Rosalina!" He tapped Rosa's shoulder "What happened with those two?!?"

"Oh, Shang Tsung decided to test our might on one another." She said casually. "I hate it, but at least we won't lose lives, we'll just lose some players."

"This sounds highly unfair and corning from out of nowhere" Grimm commented, facepalming.

"Feeling's mutual...I get the feeling this old man is just making shit up as he goes along." The mother speculated, but it might as well be facts, at this point.

"And the human group?" He turned, but saw none of Earthrealm's team.

"Well, the Scorpion guy killed the Sub-Zero fellow. Burned him to a crisp, though no one saw the actual action. The rest of the human went off to train." She replied.

"Ahhh…" Grimm turned to the match. And watched as Liche had Lancer pinned to the ground, hissing.

Lancer was not killed, but he is disqualified.

"Those are your matches for today. Return to your quarters until further notice. I have other matters to attend to." The sorcerer disappeared, leaving the bugs alone.

"I'm going to go train." Habit said, walking off.

"Same." Lib walked away too.

"Me too. Maybe I'll talk to that "Liu Kang" guy." Lorelyn walked off too.

And all of them seperated, to do their own thing.


	7. Chapter 6: The End (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is near the end of the tournament. Will they succeed?

Banzai the wasp/ant hybrid walked around, humming. They hadn't fought in this tournament yet, but it's not like they're actively seeking out attention to themselves.

They're also pretty confident in themselves, while others underestimate them. So if anyone attacks Banzai, Banzai will be ready!

Banzai flied up to the top of a platform suspended in the air to try to see more of the island, when they saw something they didn't expect.

A human is being attacked by two creatures, one with four limbs, and one with sharp claws named Baraka, Banzai recalled.

They don't recognized the human as part of the Earthrealm group, but they couldn't let this slide.

So they landed in-between them, blocking the human from another punch.

"What are you doing?!" Banzai asked, arms raised protecting the human.

"Stay out of our way, insect!" The four limb creature ordered "Shang Tsung ordered for this human's execution."

"Banzai will not let death happened, if Banzai can help it!" They declared, pulling out their multiple daggers.

"Then you will die with him!!" She shouted and reached to grab Banzai.

But the hybrid fought back, with surprising ferocity. They were small and fast, so any swing would miss them. And their silk is like a makeshift net to trap her.

The human and creature stared wide eyed, as this tiny bee-like insect took down a Shokan.

"That takes care of that." They said then turned to the human, helping him up.

"Uhh...thanks." the human got up "For helping me…"

Banzai smiled under their mask.

"This battle is not over!!" Baraka hissed, baring his blade. 

"You couldn't even take on the actor!!" The human said, getting ready to fight.

The human didn't mind Banzai's help. Together they busted up this goon. And later tied them up with Banzai's strong silk.

"That takes care of that!" Banzai dusted their hands.

"Hey, I gotta asked…"The human turned to them "Why did you save me? I'm with Outworld's side."

"Well, Banzai couldn't just let you die, that was unfair…" They said, shrugging.

"Thanks...I...assume your name is Banzai…?" He said and Banzai nodded. "Oh...My name is Cyrax."

"Nice to meet you Cyrax!!" The two shook hands. "So why were those two trying to kill you?"

"No clue...Shang Tsung wants me dead, I need to find out why…"Cyrax started to walk, and Banzai followed.

"Wait, why are you coming?" He turned around and stopped them.

"Banzai doesn't want you to get hurt!" They replied.

"Even if I am the enemy?" He wanted to be sure.

"Well, if Banzai let you die, it wouldn't be fair at all." They reasoned "Now let's go!!".

Cyrax stared at them for a few seconds...then sighed and started to walk, with Banzai following.

* * *

During the walk to find Shang Tsung, Banzai tried to start conversations with Cyrax. Though the man didn't have much to say, he was a good listener. They learned quite a bit about each other.

But Cyrax still has his mission, as he approached the outdoor arena, straight for the sorcerer.

"Sektor, we need to talk." he walked to the black and red robed human named Sektor "Our Host tried to have me killed."

"You were speaking to the Thunder God!" Shang snapped back "Your indiscretion has jeopardized my plan!"

"That is kinda a mean reason to have someone killed…" Banzai mumbled, which caught Shang Tsung's attention.

"And now you are speaking with the enemy! I should have both of you executed." He exclaimed, eyes glowing green as he glared at Banzai.

"Cyrax is a Lin Kuei, he will complete his task, no matter what…" Sektor defended, turning to glare at Cyrax, who glared back.

"We shall see…" Shang whispered "The next match will be Cyrax vs Johnny Cage!"

Johnny (who is now shirtless for some reason), laughed then walked on the arena.

Banzai stood in the sidelines, worried.

Not for Cyrax, but for Johnny. He's part of the Earthrealm team, while Cyrax is not. So he may get killed…

"Not everyone gets to fight a celebrity. Ready for your beatdown, sunshine?" Johnny jumped in place "Here it comes!"

Big words, for Johnny, because Cyrax wiped the floor with him. Banzai could barely look, the punches sound painful and bone crushing (that's not to say the matches they've seen weren't as brutal).

"You should keep your mouth shut." Cyrax advised sarcastically. Then he lift the star up.

"**FINISH HIM!!**" Shang shouted. Banzai couldn't bare to look at this. The covered their eyes.

Cyrax took a look at Raiden, then at Banzai, he looked conflicted.

Finally, he decided "I won't kill him!" then set Johnny down.

Banzai looked up and sighed in relief.

And when Cyrax walked away, they took it as their cue to leave.

"No, Banzai…" He waved them off "please..don't follow me…" He eyed Sektor, who looked displeased.

Banzai followed his gaze and nodded and flied off.

But Banzai lied, right when nobody noticed, they turned direction and followed Cyrax from above.

* * *

Banzai remained in the air, watching Cyrax and Sektor argued in front of a waterfall. They couldn't hear what they're saying, but they could feel the animosity from up here.

They were tempted to interfere, but they feel like this was a personal matter.

After it was over and Cyrax was sitting on a rock did they feel it was safe enough to land.

He looked sad, but still greeted the bug with a wave.

"You shouldn't be here…" he whispered.

"Well...Banzai got worried." They walked near him, but not sitting just yet.

Cyrax patted the spot next to him, and Banzai sat down. "What's troubling you…?"

He sighed once more "I fear I'm now banished from the only home I knew...the Lin Kuei…" he put his head in his hands.

"Oh...Banzai sorry…" they looked at him sympathetically.

"I can't do this anymore…the Lin Kuei has gone too far…and now look at me...what am I going to do?" He whispered, feeling conflicted. What is he to do now?

"Maybe...you could find a new purpose…?" Banzai said, not fully understanding Cyrax's situation, but wanting to help stil. "Banzai was taken from home...but still managed to find something else in a place that was not home…" Banzai then patted his back. "Just be self, as long as you do good, things will turn out okay!"

He looked at them then digest what the hybrid just said.

"Good…" he stood up "Yes...there is still a chance…"

"Mhm…?" They tilted their head.

"I need to find Lord Raiden. Thank you Banzai, may we meet again!" Cyrax took off, leaving a confused Banzai behind.

"Uhh...you're welcome, bye!!" They waved back, feeling good despite not knowing exactly why.

* * *

Banzai zipped back in, right on time for the next match.

"Banzai, where were you?" Yll asked, seeing the hybrid running in.

"Banzai went for a walk." They explained "Anyway, who's fighting who?"

"Well, Liu Kang from the human team just finished battling this Soul Warrior thing named Ermac. Lib and Jaxi are fighting each other. Lorelyn will be facing Kitana, Princess of Outworld." He replied, remembering Shang Tsung's announcements.

"Oh, is Lorelyn alright?" Banzai asked, worried. They've noticed out of all of them, Lorelyn had been the more...violent one. And they can't exactly blamed them.

"About as well as someone who is pumped to fight, but not getting the fighter they want." Grimm chimed in, watching Lib dodged another crystal laser. "I just hope she will be ready when the time comes."

"Ready to win?" Yll asked

"Ready to do the right thing." He concluded.

* * *

Near the waterfall, Lorelyn was seen fighting hand-to-hand with Liu Kang, with Raiden standing guard.

"For you to defeat Princess Kitana, you must not let emotion overpower you." Raiden advised, as Lorelyn kicked.

"Yeah, I won't." She said, kicking Liu Kang in the face.

Liu Kang flipped her on her back and pinned her down.

"You are angered, Lorelyn." Liu Kang replied, who is struggling from underneath him.

"No I'm not!!" She shouted, realized what she just done, took a deep breath then sighed. "Ok, maybe…"

"Calm yourself, you will have your chance of revenge, but do not let it blind you…" Liu Kang got back off, and helped her up.

"Yeah yeah...thanks for helping me with hand to hand kombat." She stretched.

"We are allies, Lorelyn. Think nothing of it." Liu Kang smiled.

"Lorelyn, could you please leave for a few moments? I must speak to Liu Kang alone about something." Raiden requested, to which Lorelyn nodded and walked off.

She sat by the waterfall, admiring the tiny fish swimming in the water. Staring at the water, she felt calm and at peace.

Right when she started to doze off (since she didn't get any sleep last night), she barely missed a dagger aimed for her head. 

She immediately got up, nail drawn at the ready.

"Who's there?!" She said, turning to look around, where were Raiden and Liu Kang?! Dammit, she's alone!!

Stepping out of the shadows, there...oh no, is this asshole again.

"Hey! You're the guy who tried to kill me last night!" She shouted, pointing at the same bug who was in her room last night.

"That's right, it's me. But this time I will not fail!" He pulled out a dagger.

She sighed "Didn't I beat you last night already? I could have sworn I broke your legs!!"

And she did, but the pillbeetle is more than happy to do it again. This bug is a literal joke.

"Be glad I am feeling nice, today." She mumbled, a bit pissed and walked off, stomping on them one last time before doing so.

Liu Kang is back, and he is fighting another woman in blue.

She didn't need to interfere thankfully, as he defeated her easily.

"I am impressed." He commented, as the blue woman sat up.

"Do it." She said

"Do what?" He knelt down

"Kill me." She replied, with a straight face.

"Why would I do that?"

Lorelyn felt this is awkward and not her business, so she snuck off for her match with Princess Kitana.

* * *

She arrived at the arena, everyone was there, watching. They were all counting on her.

"Kombatants!! Only one Earthrealmer and one bug remains!! The Shaolin Liu Kang, and the Pillbeetle Lorelyn!!" Shang Tsung anoounced

Both fighters stood up and walked to the arena, ignoring the protest of  _ "I didn't even get to fight!"  _ from some others.

"Are they ready to bear such a heavy burden?! The fate of their realms are in their hands!?" The sorcerer rambled.

Liu Kang looked at Lorelyn and they both nodded, ready to fight.

"Your opponent will be..Scorpion!!" He gestured the stage and Scorpion emerged, in a ring of fire.

"Wait, I thought I was fighting Princess Kitana?!" Lorelyn asked looking up to Shane Tsung.

"There has been some changes, Insect." He said "Fighting with Scorpion...the Sorcerer Quan Chi!"

A green portal opened, and Quan Chi walked out, smiling wickedly.

Lorelyn gave the sorcerer a very rude gesture before turning to the match at hand.

"We do not fear you demon." Said the Shaolin.

"You have already lost…." Scorpion taunted back.

Together, they defeated Quan Chi and Scorpion. Lorelyn's nail perfectly counters Scorpion's spears and blades, and Liu Kang's fire was enough to hold back Quan Chi's dark magic.

Once both were down, they took a sign of relief.

Lorelyn could feel Shang Tsung's glare on her shell, but she doesn't care.

She walked to Grimm "Is it over…?"

Grimm shook his head "Not yet, you still have one more challenger to defeat…" he said, ominously. 

"Who?" She asked, gripping her nail.

"Goro…"

"Who's Goro…?" Yll asked, to which Jaxi shurgged.

"It appears both realms are prepared this year. But the reigning champion is far beyond your capabilities." Shang whispered then stood up "to the Lair with you both!!"

His fist glowed green, and both of them fell into a green portal beneath their feet.

Everyone gasped and tried to run to the portal, but it closed before they could.

* * *

The Shaolin and the Pillbeetle landed on the cold hard floor. Well, Liu Kang did, Lorelyn just landed on top of him.

"Ow!" She groaned and got up.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...i think so…" she replied.

They were in a strange lair, with a skull throne and bones everywhere.

"Soo...where's our opponent?" Lorelyn wondered.

"Right here, mortal.." replied a voice from behind them both "I did not expect to fight in this tournament.."

Turning around, they see a four arm muscular creature.

"But eventually, the realms produce two figgters worthy of a Sho--"

"Cut to the chase!! I'm getting ansty and I want to get this over with!!" Lorelyn shouted, causing both kombatants to stare at her for a bit.

"No matter, I will give you both a warrior's death!!" Goro roared, and attacked.

Liu Kang and Lorelyn attacked as well. And it was a struggle, more than that. Lorelyn's armor broke off completely from a single punch, but Liu Kang protected her from being squished.

She was tempted to use...her special attack, but she felt like its not needed.

Because through their shared efforts, Goro is down.

"It seems we are stronger than a Shokan." Liu Kang said, then bowed at Goro.

Lorelyn bowed too, just to not feel left out.

Then a portal opens beside them.

* * *

Outside, everyone was waiting for their arrivals. Many were praying, while others were confident, or just trying to stay strong.

"Please…"Rosalina pleaded "Let them both win…"

"They will make it…" Grimm reassured her, patting his daughter's shoulder.

And both emerged from the portal, looking bruised but alive.

Shang Tsung sneered and stepped down from his throne.

"Go Lorelyn...you have done enough." Liu Kang pushed her a little, but she shoved his hand away.

"Hey, we fought two matches together, let's make it 3!" She declared, nail raised high..

Liu Kang smiled and mouthed a "thank you" before turning to Shang Tsung.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face us, in Mortal Kombat!!"

"So be it…" The sorcerer hovered down and got ready to fight.

This is it, one final battle. It was long, lasted even longer than Habit's match with Scorpion.

Shang Tsung was NO pushover, neither was his magic. And both were sufficiently wounded during it, Liu Kang broke his ribs while Lorelyn cracked her shell a bit. Lorelyn DID considered using the 

In the end with a combined kick, Shang Tsung was down.

"Say it, old man!" The pillbeetle shouted, leaning on her nail. "Say it!"

Shang Tsung got up, coughing then said "I...concede…"

With that, everyone cheered. Its over!! Praises and cheers all around.

Rosalina hugged them both, before grabbing her bag to bandaged them.

"They have saved both of our realms…"Raiden smiled and turned to Grimm, smiling as well.

"Yes, they did!" Grimm cheered, as everyone swarmed this Mortal Kombat's new champions. Up from above, a golden light shines down upon them all before fading.

"You did it!" Banzai exclaimed

"You packed quite the punch, Lorelyn!" Lancer cheered.

"You showed that old man who's boss!" Yll fist pumped.

"Our realm is safe because of you." Habit gave a thumbs up.

"Guys, guys. It wasn't just me. Liu Kang helped me win." She turned to Liu Kang, who gave her a nod and a smile.

She gave a thumbs up, before passing out.

Looks like her injuries finally gotten to her.

Rosalina pannicked and proceeded to heal her.

* * *

The next morning, everyone sat down in the White Lotus Temple to watch the award ceremony.

Liu Kang and Lorelyn, both decked out in ceremonial (in the case of Lorelyn, brand new) armor, walked to Raiden and Grimm, who were both holding medals.

Both warriors bowed and let their respective gods to put the medals onto them.

Then everyone clapped.

Before going home, they were invited to enjoy a feast of a lifetime.

Everyone talked and had a ball, celebrating the victory of both realms. The bugs got to enjoy Earthrealm's beauty and delicacies.

They even had the pleasure of watching a Johnny Cage movie. (They had mixed feelings about it).

A toast was given to Liu Kang and Lorelyn.

Now...

Now it's time to say goodbye.

"I'll miss you, little guy." Jax said, fist bumping Yll.

"Hey, it's not goodbye. Maybe I can ask Rosalina to make portals so I can come back!" Yll suggested. The vessel was truly fascinated by Earthrealm's technology and would like to study more, and hopefully replicate it back home.

Sonya seem to know, as she handed him a walkie-talkie.

"Here…" She crossed her arms, with a smirk. "This thing is a great place to start."

"Thanks Sonya!!" They grinned internally "I promised I'll take care of it!!"

"Hey! What am I!? Chopped liver!" Johnny rushed in and hands Yll a photo of himself, autograph included "So you wouldn't forget about me too. But I doubt you can!" He grinned and flexed his muscles.

Sonya shook her head, Jax sighed. The vessel only laugh awkwardly.

Lib was asking some of the older monks for some books or scrolls to bring home, to which they obliged.

Kung Lao handed Habit a bag of seeds, to which he only nodded and hid it under his cloak.

Liu Kang and Lorelyn are probably giving last minute advices to each other.

Lancer, Farnen Jaxi and Banzai don't know what to do, so they are standing next to Liche and Rosalina, who were drawing symbols on the ground.

Those symbol, once done, glowed green, then a portal opened up.

"Grimm!!" The Mother called out, waving at him. "The portal is ready!!"

Grimm smiled and looked at Raiden.

"Well, Raiden, it's time for me and my group to return home." He shook the God's hand.

"So you will not be coming back?" Raiden asked, and Grimm chuckled.

"Of course I will be coming back. I still have some matters to attend to."  _ "Like my son…" _ He thought, grimacing internally. Dimir is still missing, and Ko'atal haven't reported back yet. "After the others are taken home, I will come back. There are some matters I need to attend to..."

"GRIMM!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!" Rosalina shouted at him.

"Alright! I'm coming!" He floated near the portal, watching the bugs walking into the portal.

"I am so glad it's over." Liche said, sighing.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my children again." Rosalina chimed in, smiling.

"Alright, let us mo--" Grimm was interrupted when the portal suddenly closed.

"What? I thought mother's spell would last longer!" Rosalina exclaimed, confused.

Then they hear a giant roar...then another, and another.

Rosalina turned around, and couldn't help but screamed in surprise.


	8. Chapter 7: Spoke too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bugs of Wamu regroup and have...absolutely no plan at all!!

On the other side, back at the Blue Lake, they were all confused. Rosalina, Grimm and Liche were still back there.

"What happened?" Banzai asked.

A wave of dread and fear immediately washed over them.  _ Something was wrong… _

Yll walked to the spot where the portal was.

"M..maybe the portal ran out of power or something!" Yll said, though his voice is a bit high pitched, as the anxious feeling starts bubbling inside him.

"Then it should be on by now…"Lorelyn mumbled.

Yll puts a hand on his chin, then noticed his other hand is holding the walkie talkie.

"Hey! I got an idea! I still have a walkie talkie! Why don't I use it to call Sonya, and contact Rosalina?!" Yll suggested, as he start to fiddle with the thing.

"Yll, I doubt that "walkie-talkie" will work while we're in another re--" Ivy's doubtful response was cut by the sound of radio frequency.

**"_Mayday, mayday!_** **"** Sonya's voice spoke through the device, garbled but eligible.

"Sonya! It's me Yll!!" Yll shouted "What's going on over there!?"

**"_T-Takartans!! Invading the temple!!_** **"** She shouted, as punching and laser noises could be heard.

Everyone (who could) gasped.

"I thought we've won!!" Farnen exclaimed. 

"Yeah!! We did!" Lancer chimed in.

"Sonya! Sonya! Do you see Rosalina, Grimm or Liche anywhere?!" Yll asked, concern bubbling.

They did get a response, as they heard an animalistic roar, then loud " ** _BANG!!!_ ** " then...static.

The group was stunned silence, as they took in what just happened.

Habit's cracks started to smoke with wisp of void, as his fist clenched.

"Open...another portal... **now** ..." He said, slowly and calmly, to contrast the anger boiling in his shade.

"I don't know how to open a portal!" Yll defended, a bit too harshly, but that's because of the anxiety "Anyone here knows how to open a portal!?"

"Not me, I'm old, but the runes Rosalina had used for her portal were unfamiliar to me." Ivy shook her head.

"Guess only Grimm and Miss Rosalina knew, and they are stuck there." Lorelyn concluded, sadly.

Everyone hung their heads, hopeless. Their friends were trapped, in danger, and they have no clue on where to start on making a port--

Lib cleared his throat to get their attention

"If I may have your attention, I would like to point to this scroll I just read" he said, rolling the scroll onto the ground.

Drawn on the scroll, were different colored portals, with various items, and lines of text in a language none could understand.

"I cannot read this, but I remembered the monks telling me this was a copy of an ancient scroll, documenting how to make a portal to travel through realms." He explained, pointing to a blue portal "This one is for Eathrealm. If we follow the steps, I feel like we will be able to get back there." He said.

Banzai hugged Lib, screaming.

"Thank you Lib!!" Yll shouted, what a lucky coincidence!

"I knew it would come in handy." Lib simply said.

"But these writings look like mosscreep scratch." Lancer pointed it out "How do we even know what to get?"

"We'll find a way to translate it!" Lorelyn declared "I'm pretty sure the Archives have something!"

"Or the Seer's room." Habit chimed in "She requested a room right after the tournament announcement. "Emergencies only" she said".

"I think this qualified as an emergency." Yll responded.

"So we got a plan: Translate this scroll, gather the stuff needed for a portal, go back there and kick whoever's butt for hurting our friends!" Banzai declared, raising one of their nails.

* * *

It took a few hours, but they did managed to translate the portal and gathered what they needed. How fortunate!! Turns out all they needed were a lot of crystals (and A LOT MORE Soul).

Lib and Ivy worked on getting the runes ready to open it, while the others take this opportunity to restock on supplies and talk to loved ones (in Lorelyn and Habit's case anyway).

"We need more bugs…" Habit suggested, as he made his way, with Yll and Jaxi, down to Rosalina's Ancient Basin home.

"What do you mean?" Yll asked.

"I get the feeling this isn't just a series of battle, anymore. I feel like Mother's life is on the line…" Habit mused, still smoking from when they got back.

"What?! What makes you--" Yll stopped himself, of course he would think that, look at who we're dealing with. Shang Tsung just makes up rules for this "traditional" tournament as he go along, disqualifying people without giving them a proper chance to fight.

"Wait, you don't think Shang Tsung could have been behind the attack?" Yll wondered, it didn't seem that far-fetched.

"Possibly, but I feel like it's much worse now…" Habit mused, as he opened the door to the house. The other vessel's expressions darkened. What could possibly be worse?

For now, they were all tackled by a bunch of vessels, hugging them.

"Jaxi! You're back!" Said the small red one, one of the rare vocal ones (Calcifur), as they hugged the crystal one.

"Where is mother?" Said another small vocal one with a small hat and mask (Epione).

"There's...been a situation." Yll admitted "We're just here to get supplies, something came up."

"Well, can you tell us what it is?" Said a completely new female voice on the couch.

The 3 turned, and sitting on the couch, with a smoothie in hand, and a sleeping Corvid on their lap was a red fire beetle, with a robotic arm.

"Sup" she said, sipping the smoothie, while the 3 vessels stared in stunned silence.

"Excuse me...but who are you?" Yll asked, after a while.

"Name's Kini." The beetle took another sip "I'm Corvid's girlfriend."

"Corvid doesn't have a girlfriend." Habit pointed out.

"Not until recently. Me and sis moved in while you were fighting to save the world or something, met Corvid and things took off from there…" She takes one last sip of the smoothie the sets it on the coffee table. "Now, care to explain your "situation" to us?".

They looked at each other...then at the tiny siblings under their feet, expression blank but all carrying one message:  _ "where is mama?". _

* * *

After putting the kids to sleep, Habit opted to explain what they know to Kini and Corvid (who woke up, during the conversation).

"So our moms are still in that other realm?! AND they're both in danger!?" Corvid exclaimed, mad.

"Yes." Habit said simply "We're just here to get supplies."

"Is there...any room for one more?" Corvid chimed in which shocked Yll.

"Wait, you wanna come?" He asked, and the vessel nodded.

"I was...a coward last time. I was scared for my life. But...mom risked her life for us, and she's in danger. So it's high time I get my hands dirty!!" Corvid declared, singing a completely song from a few days ago.

"Well, if Corvid's coming, then I'm going too." Kini pointed to herself. "I was made for fighting!!"

"Kini, you don't need to-" Corvid objected, but was stopped by Kini shushing.

"Nonsense, babe. If you're risking your life for the fate of your home, then I will do the same too. You're my gal!" Kini declared.

"Babe…" Corvid whispered, with void tears dripping down.

"Babe…" Kini leaned forward, holding the vessels hands.

Jaxi claps their hands loudly, to bring the two love bugs back to reality.

"Oh." Kini coughed and moved back, red in the face. "So…when are we leaving?"

"You seem really calm about this…" Yll commented, to which Kini absently shrugged. 

"Let's just say this isn't the craziest thing I've heard in my life." She said, grinning to herself internally.

* * *

They made it back to lake, where the portal is ready. Lorelyn is there, with a bag of her own.

"Hey guys!!" Corvid called out, shocking everyone.

"Why are you here?" Ivy pointed out.

"Meh, i changed my mind, and I brought my girlfriend!!" Corvid pointed to said girlfriend, who waved.

"Hey y'all, name's Kini and I'm here to kick ass!!" Kini introduced. Which earned a wave from Lancer and Lorelyn, and a stare from Lib.

"Why are they here?" Ivy looked to Habit, who had his arms crossed.

"Feel like we needed more people." Habit said, shrugging his shoulder, but he's still visibly tense.

"Enough of this talking, let's go save your mom!!" And without word, Kini ran into the portal.

Corvid followed suit, without even waiting for anyone else.

Yll'd look doubtful, if he could emote.

"We are so screwed…" He thought grimly.

_ The fun has been doubled~ _


	9. Chpater 8: The Second Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 of this bullsh/t. This can only go up from here...or down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I am sorry for being absent for so long...i admit i forgot about this. But now i'm right. This cahp is short so i can get back to the groove of it. Apologise.

When the group jumped through the portal, they could not believe their eyes.

The temple that they were just there mere hours ago was now in ruins, with small fires being put out by (rather injured looking) monks. All around them were bodies of some dead monks and takaratans too.

"W..what happened here?" Banzai said, voice shaky as they looked over everything.

"I...I don't know…" Lorelyn clutched the handle of her nail absent-mindly. "But I don't like it…"

"You are right…"Liche walked to them, clutching her arm.

"_Liche, what happened?_" Jaxi signed, face showing some concern while thier form shakes a bit. Which is rare for the quiet and monotone vessel.

"W...we were...attacked...by those things with blades!!" Liche screamed "they showed up in a portal!! And showed up everywhere!! They...they...attacked...and…" She starts to tear up and kicked a nearby rock. "KIDNAP ROSALINA!!" She shouted, fully outraged.

"_**What?**_" Habit exclaimed, smoke exhaling from his cracks again.

"So that's why the portal closed…" Lorelyn whispered, her grip tightening.  
"Why would they kidnap Miss Rosalina?" Lib asked.

"I have no idea…" Liche was hyperventilating. "I...I tried to fight..to save her...bu...but…" the moth cried, feeling guilty for not being able to save her lover, especially all she did to keep her alive and safe during this tournament.  
Yll patted her back reassuringly.

"Yes, Outworld has put Earthrealm at risk." Grimm walked to the group, face surprisingly neutral for his daughter being kidnapped.

"Why? Were they that sore of losers!?" Farnen shouted, grinding teeth (if they actually had any).

"In a way, yes." Grimm helped Liche up, healing her arm. "They offered a new tournament to settle the score once and for all, and threatened to attack both realms until we agree...and to ensure we accept...they took Miss Blade and...Rosalina." His voice got low at saying Rosa's name, and his eyes darkened. Looks like Liche isn't the only one angered.

"Banzai thinks...you are calm…" Banzai, who didn't read the room, commented. To which the Troupe Master laughed.

"Oh, Banzai, I swear to the Heart that _**we**_ are _**furious**_…" His eyes flashed red before turning back to white "But I must remain calm and composed. If Shang Tsung wishes to engage in kombat once more, then so be it."

"Well..then count us in!!" Corvid shouted "We'll kick Shangy's face in and save mom!"

"Corvid...Kini..." Grimm mused, then shrugged "I did not expect you to show up, but I will not complain."

"Sup" Kini waved."So where are we fighting? Back on Shang Tsung's island? What about the Earthrealmers?" Yll asked.

"They are well...and are already at the place, I stayed behind to get you." He turned to the sky.

"Hear me Elder Gods, we accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn!!" He chanted, as a halo of light surrounded the group.

"As for where...Outworld." Grimm looked at them, worry creeping the edge of his mind.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in Outworld, a few hours ago..**_  
"You failed me!" The large emeperor, conqueror, war monster (Shao Kahn) roared at the injured sorcerer.

"Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more!" He shouted, standing up. To say he's pissed would be an understatement.

And that's why Desta feels a liiiiittle worried for their sake. I mean, they are being watched closely, so escaping will be difficult.

"My Lord, all is not lost!" Shang Tsung plead.  
Shao Kahn ignored him and walked around his throne.

"Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament! I should have taken Earthrealm by force!" He sat back down "But I am bound by their rules...rules that cannot be broken…"

He waved his hands "Kill him."

Baraka and Reptile grabbed him and Kitana is ready to slice his head open.

In a last ditch effort, Shang Tsung shouted "but what if the rules were changed!?"

That caught the emperor's attention, waving the Princess off, before she execute Shang Tsung.

"Continue…"

Rasel coughed, cutting the tension in the room.

"Who dares speak up while not spoken to!?" Shao Kahn turned to the assassin trio, enraged yet again.

"My apologies, y..your Majesty!" Desta apologized immedietly, just to avoid them getting killing. A gut feeling is telling her that Shao Kahn is...a bit trigger happy.

"W...we just want to know what is...our roles now...after the tournament is over?"

The emperor "hmmm"ed…staring into their souls. For the first time since their mother, the trio felt fear for their lives. It ALMOST makes them regret accepting this job...

_Oh no no no no..._

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N: this is NOT a serious fic. This is for friends who knows everyone. If you want to know each OC...Go look up their Tumblrs above. Ok? Ok. Have a nice day!!
> 
> Photos for this fanfic:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/mlplove4daz/art/MK-HK-OC-stock-1-818021811
> 
> ttps://www.deviantart.com/mlplove4daz/art/MK-HK-OC-stock-2-818021911


End file.
